


Popular

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [10]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: No one could have expected the video to become so popular so quickly
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Oswald Kittner
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'viral'.

"I did _not_ expect the video to blow up like it did." Charlie Eppes stared at the hit counter on the video, dumbfounded.

Perched on the arm of Charlie's chair, Oswald shrugged. "I guess two guys willing to kiss for a stunt is still pretty unusual."

"It shouldn't be unusual," Charlie grumbled, and then caught Oswald's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "It wasn't a stunt. Not for me."

Oswald smiled, returning the squeeze. "Yeah, I know, Charlie, but the rest of the world doesn't know that."

"Who thought KissCams at a baseball game was a good idea anyway?" Charlie muttered, leaning into Oswald's side.

Winding his arm around Charlie's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the riot of black curls, Oswald said, "I don't know, but I think our video went viral faster than Colby and David's FlexCam video."

"We could do some math to determine if it did," Charlie suggested, a grin spreading across his face. "Something to tease them about."

Oswald laughed. "That's fair, since they're going to tease you about _this_."

"Yeah..." Charlie sighed, watching the video clip of him and Oswald kissing each other at last Friday's baseball game. As much as he hated the fact that something so personal had become sensationalized, he couldn't deny the honest affection on both their faces as they turned and kissed each other without hesitation once they realized the KissCam was focused on them.

Above him, Oswald sighed deeply. "So much for keeping things lowkey, huh?"

"I'm not ashamed of you, Oswald," Charlie told him firmly, meeting his eyes.

His boyfriend nodded. "I know. I wanted to tell people, you know, but not like--" he flailed his free hand at Charlie's laptop "--that."

"Same." Still holding Oswald's other hand, Charlie tugged gently until he leaned down for a kiss. Whatever happened when they went back to CalSci tomorrow, they'd face it together.


End file.
